


[Фотоарт] И имя тебе...

by WTF HP Dark Side 2021 (HPDarkSide)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, F/M, Photoshop, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, demon!Draco Malfoy, photoart
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPDarkSide/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Dark%20Side%202021
Summary: Крадется ночь, как черный зверь,Вибрирует в лунном свечении,Скребется в дверь, стучит в окно,Ей холодно одной,Холодно одной...Лаская ночь, коснись меня,Имя тебе — искушение...песня «Искушение» дуэта «АвАрия» (Виталий Дубинин и Владимир Холстинин)
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное)





	[Фотоарт] И имя тебе...




End file.
